


The Box Blue

by Nestor_joinjoin



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestor_joinjoin/pseuds/Nestor_joinjoin
Summary: Since the explosion of their planet Gallifrey, the Mikealson family have traveled through time and space.But one day, on a trip to a planet unknown to them, a war broke out, and deaths ensued. The family of the Last Time Lords is nearly wiped out, with only two members remaining, Rebekah Mikaelson and newborn Hope Mikealson.On her twenty-second birthday, Hope's aunt gave her a gift her father wanted her to inherit; a police cabin.Since then Hope has traveled extensively, visiting several planets.She fell under the spell of planet Earth, the blue planet.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Box Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, the updates will be very long, but I intend to do (or at least try) very long chapters.
> 
> The blue box will talk about the characters from the Legacies, TVD and TO universe in the Doctor Who series universe.
> 
> I will try to avoid inconsistencies ... Because I risk doing a lot.
> 
> I'm sorry if in some chapter I spoil the series, which I strongly recommend watching to understand. In addition, the chapters look like episodes, sometimes there will be changes but sometimes not.

Gallifrey had exploded before the eyes of Klaus Mikealson, his girlfriend, his brothers and his sister.

They could have died ...

  
They should have died. A wave of guilt washed over them, their homes, their friends, their families hundreds of thousands of people had died

While they were having fun traveling through time loading a few small details of little consequence, their planet was under attack from their sworn enemies the Daleks.

* * *

"Your father was very ashamed of him, you know? It took him months to talk to us again." explains a soft voice that belonged to Rebekah Mikealson, the woman stroked the hair of the barely 5 year old child who was lying in a single bed. "Do you know the first thing that told us after all this time to be alone?"

"No, what did he say?" asks the child who did everything to stay awake and listen to the adventures of his father.

At the memory the woman chuckled slightly, "He said from that day forward we should call him the Doctor." The little girl frowned at her incomprehension, she was about to ask her aunt why she chose doctor, but she was faster. "For him it was a symbol of peace and non-violence, because your father hated violence more than anything." A bell rings in the room announcing the time of curfew. "Hope you go to sleep now, it's time to sleep ..."

"Good night aunt Bekah"

Rebekah comes out of the room and walks the corridors of the spaceship she now calls "her home", she stops in front of a blue telephone box, she touches it for a few seconds and waves of nostalgia invade her brain. She leaves the telephone box as soon as a voice calls out to her.

"Rebekah." she turns to see her husband, Marcel Gérard, "stop torturing your mind ... Come to bed." the blonde nods and follows her husband.

Marcel Gerard is the captain of the spaceship on which Hope and Rebecka have lived since the deaths of Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Finn and Kol.

Every night, when she puts Hayley and Klaus' daughter, Hope, to bed, she tells him about the adventures of her family and the Doctor (aka Klaus) across time and the planets. She never forgot to mention that her family's favorite planet is planet Earth.

* * *

Hope looks at her aunt and uncle, now she was twenty-two, her aunt told her she had a present that belonged to her father. From an early age, Hope has celebrated her birthday the same way human beings on Earth.

"So how's the birthday girl doing?" asks his uncle Marcel, bringing the cake. There were only three of them, the other members of the crew were celebrating god knows what in a bar.

"Very excited, I'm approaching fifty soon!" Rebekah laughed at her niece's excitement. Marcel performs a magic trick and lights the candles, he promises to teach her this trick.

The married couple start to sing _Happy Birthday_.

At the end of the song, Hope blows out her candles.

Rebekah walks up to her niece and hugs her, "You are growing up so fast. Your father would be proud of you… And he would have wanted you to be that." The blonde gives the auburn haired, blue eyed girl a box to wrap in wrapping paper. The girl unwrapped it in front of her aunt and uncle who both start to cry silently knowing that this will change their niece's life forever.

"A key ?" Hope asked confused, showing it to the other two adults.

Rebekah gestures for him to follow her, and they both go to a drab, dusty room with a blue police cabin.

"Is that what I'm thinking ?!" asks the youngest with surprise.

Rebekah nods, "This is the famous TARDIS, in which our family have traveled for so many years. Today it is yours." she looks at her niece who has stars in her eyes, "You are grown up today, soon it won't be me who will tell stories, it will be you."

"I'm going to travel like daddy did? Will you allow me?"

"My child, I had always forbidden you to travel in planets except in our company, for the simple reason that you were too young for that. Now you are a young woman."

"I ... I don't know what to say ... Thank you."

The two women give each other a hug.

Rebekah pulls away slightly and takes the key from Hope's hand to open the TARDIS.

"I'll go with you on a few trips, okay?"

"More than okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter there will be the first appearance of Josie :)


End file.
